The man and the monster
by firemageallanna
Summary: Take the basic story line of Beauty and the Beast, throw in the characters of Rosario Vampire, add a few twists by yours truly, and this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok. This fanfic works off the basic storyline of Beauty and the Beast with the characters of Rosario+vampire. Both of said stories belong to their respected owners.**

**Anyway, this is a work in progress and may or may not be continued. Depends on the response. Read and Enjoy otherwise!**

The children all began to gather around the elder man as he settled himself down in front of a fire.

"What story will you tell us today elder?" A child asked. The old man chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before starting his story.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land. A young princess lived in a shining castle, and although she possessed everything she could ever desire. She was selfish, spoiled, and unkind to others.

"But then, one winters night and old beggar woman came to the castle and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her hideous appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

"But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when the princess dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress. The princess tried to apologize, but it was to late for the sorceress had already seen that there was no love in the girl's heart.

"As punishment, she transformed the princess into a monster and cast a powerful spell on her castle and all who lived within it. Ashamed of her monstrous form, the princess concealed herself within the castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world.

The rose the sorceress had offered was truly and enchanted rose which would bloom until her 21st birthday. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If she failed however, she would remain a monster forever.

As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a monster?"

The crow of the rooster jerked him from his peaceful slumber. As the bird gave its morning tribute to the rising sun, Tsukune looked around his room in a drowsy confusion. As his brain came to process his surroundings, he groaned at the realization that he now had to get up and begin his days work on the farm.

Wondering briefly if he could just go back to bed, he found himself rising anyways. Running his fingers through his long bangs, he recalled that one thing he had to do today was to visit his cousin and ask her to cut his hair again.

"Damn hair. Rather be bald." He mumbled, as he stood up slowly before stretching out his limbs to restore his blood circulation. Feeling his limbs lightening, he walked into his washroom and leaned on the basin for support. As he leaned there, he looked at his own reflection and felt the usual disappointment he always felt when evaluating himself.

He wasn't particularly handsome or strong. Or smart for that matter. His skin was darker then most from the long hours tilling his fields and contrasted his honey colored eyes. His dark brown hair was long around his face but shaved in the back to stay off his neck. His body itself, while tone, wasn't as defined as the other farmers who could easily till a field in one day while it took him three. All in all, Tsukune knew he wasn't extraordinary. The opposite in fact. He was plain, bland, and pathetically weak compared to others.

"Why do I bother?" He wondered with a heavy sigh. Once again, Tsukune felt like giving up on his life when a sudden thud broke his train of thought.

"Tsukune!" A voice shouted.

Knowing who it was, Tsukune sighed before quickly washing his face. He had only just finished when he heard his bedroom door be kicked open and stepped into plain view.

"Please don't destroy my home." He said with disinterest as he regarded his landlord. The young man was barely an adult, only around thirteen years old. And although he was considerably younger then Tsukune, barely a teenager, he already was far wealthier and popular then him.

The boy's himself was tall for his age, almost five foot six. His brown hair was long and tied back into a fashionable ponytail. His sky blue eyes were glittering with annoyance and his broad chest would definitely make him intimidating when the rest of him caught up in the growth spurts that were definitely coming for the young man.

He was dressed in the finest materials that had been tailored to meet the current fashion trend that made all men look like a bunch of cushions. Seeing the handsome man dressed so horribly made Tsukune want to laugh, but he knew such would be unwise for his personal career.

"Why aren't you in the fields yet? Time is money Tsukune." The boy said irritably to the grown man. Tsukune internally sighed as a large yawn escaped him.

"About to head out there." He said bluntly before grabbing his boots and putting them on.

"And you should be out there now." The young man retaliated. Sighing in annoyance, Tsukune walked past the boy and went for the door.

"I already said I was heading out. Jeez. How can a son be so different from his father?" He asked rhetorically, knowing it would hit a nerve in the boy.

In his late teens, these were suppose to be the best years of Tsukune's life and yet they were proving to be some of the worst.

His landlord was Ichiro, the first and only son of Isamu who owned the land Tsukune now tilled. When Tsukune's family had first come to town, Tsukune knew he had to help support his sick aunt who was raising him with her own children. Desperate for a job, he began working for Isamu and was hired on to attend three fields for the old farmer.

As a few years passed, it came to Tsukune's attention that Isamu was sick and eventually passed away, leaving Tsukune at risk of loosing his job. He was lucky however, to find that Isamu's only son was too young to manage the fields alone and agreed to allow him to keep his job if he met his quotas of crops.

And so the partnership began between, at that time, the teen and child. Now both were older, and Ichiro was beginning to discover what it meant to own several acres of land and be handsome. The boy was growing more and more arrogant by the day and spent most of the year away attending parties with the nobles of the area. Only to return briefly to torment Tsukune a little before leaving again for another party.

For this, Tsukune made it clear he disliked the boy and often ignored him as he was doing now. Deep down however, he wished Ichiro would come to realize his faults and settle down once and for all.

"I'm not my father. He was dumb and old fashioned." Ichiro said back to Tsukune, which made him stop in his tracks. "He had no business sense or sense of timing. All around, all he could ever do was farm."

Tsukune listened to the boy's rant and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Maybe those who lead simple lives can better see the beauty in them." He growled, his voice low and dangerous. Knowing he was going to loose his temper at this rate, Tsukune quickly left the house and headed for the barn to saddle up his ox so he could plow the field.

He wasn't shocked however, when the boy was waiting by his coach.

"Have the fields ready for seeding in three days Tsukune. Or I'll find someone more capable." The boy spat angrily. Tsukune returned the threat with a glare before tightening a strap around the ox.

Knowing he had won the round, Ichiro got into the coach and ordered the driver to go so he wouldn't have to look at Tsukune anymore.

As he rode along, the boy's mind recalled their conversation and he huffed in anger.

"How could the old man care about you more then me?" He wondered before feeling his temper rising and growling in frustration and opening a bottle of wine to calm himself.

Tsukune worked the fields as fast as he could over the next two days, stoping only when he could no longer see a few feet in front of him. He knew Ichiro's threat was real, so while he was angry with the child. He had no choice but to soldier on and insure he kept his job. By the end of the second day, he was nearly done with the three fields and pushed on into the night to finish.

When he did finish, he stumbled into his home and passed out on his bed.

When morning came around again however, Tsukune slept pass the roosters crow and well into the afternoon. By the time he did come around, he was shocked at how late it was in the afternoon. Getting up, he took a moment to realize how dirty he actually felt.

"Time for a wash I guess." He said to himself before getting up and going to his wash basin. Filling it with cool water, he let a towel sit in the water before removing his shirt and set out to start washing his chest, shoulders, and face. He was interrupted however when a blaring noise sounded just outside his house.

Shocked, Tsukune ran out his room to the front door and pulled it open. When he saw the lord of the near by castle get out of his coach, Tsukune went out to greet the nobleman with a bow.

"My lord." He said bowing to the man. The lord looked down at Tsukune, who was around his own age and grinned.

"Afternoon my loyal charge." he said plesantly, making Tsukune grin.

The man was in his early twenties and the band on his lift ring finger proved he had married. He was a little over six feet with long shoulder length black hair that was combed back with no part. His eyes were black and his build muscular.

"Tell me. Where is Ichiro? I was expecting him at my party yesterday night to talk a little business but he never showed up." The nobleman said. Tsukune looked up at the Lord surprised.

"But my lord. He left three days ago." Tsukune said to the man, which shocked him as well.

"really?" The nobleman asked. "And you're sure he didn't return here for anything?"

"My lord. Ichiro is no fool when it comes to matters of business. If you wanted to do business with him he would walk a week to insure he got there." Tsukune said, defending his young landlord. If nothing else, Ichiro took business more seriously then his own health.

The lord began to pace as he considered this. Finally he turned to the bare-chested man before him.

"You don't have the build of a farmer." He noted out loud before circling around the youth. "More like a hunter."

"Yes my lord. My father was a hunter and tracker. He taught me everything he knew but a few years ago he died and my family moved into the village with my aunt." Tsukune explained. "I took this job to help support my family. I send them the money when I can."

The lord took this information in and grinned.

"Really? Maybe then I can ask a favor which will be beneficial to you." The lord suggested.

"A...a favor?" Tsukune asked, suddenly unnerved by the look in the man's eyes.

"Indeed. If you truly remember everything your father taught you then tracking Ichiro shouldn't be a problem, right?" he asked.

Tsukune understood then and began to wonder what was going on.

"I could, but the fields need tending. Seeds have to be spread and then the field needs to be watered. Birds scared off. There's too much work to be done here for me to leave." he said, not sure why he was so worried.

"Leave that to me. I need Ichiro here and soon. Find him and I will employ you at my castle as one of my hunters. I'll even move your family and have your aunt looked at. Not a bad deal right?"

Tsukune pondered this and sighed. The offer was too good to resist. He wouldn't have to work the fields, his family would be comfortable, and his aunt cared for. There was no reason for him to deny.

"Very well then my lord. I will find Ichiro and bring him back. I just ask that my family be taken care of while i'm gone as well. Without my portion of the income, they are likely to starve." He said, almost with a pleading look on his face.

The man considered the deal.

"We're agreed then. Your family will have to work in my castle though, once you return. Your pay will be more then enough to cover them." the nobleman said.

Tsukune nodded at that and extended his arm.

"We're agreed." He said before taking the nobleman's hand.

"Then get ready for the longest trip of your life Tsukune."

**A cyber cookie for the first person to figure out who the lord is.**

**R&R otherwise please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Chapter 2 for everyone. much easier to write then chapter 1 actually. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The children all listened carefully to the the old man's story before one young girl spoke out.<p>

"But Elder. Isn't the castle in the story the same one up the mountain?" The child asked. The elder chuckled and nodded.

"That is what the legend says." The older man said.

"But wouldn't the monsters need food? Just like we do." the girl pointed out, making the elder nod.

"indeed they did."

"Then what do monsters eat?" Another child asked before the boy sitting next to them sighed.

"Silly! They eat us!" he said in a snobbish way. The elder nodded at that as several children shrieked at that idea.

"Indeed. But they can also feed on animals." The elder said before continuing his story.

"Once every month, many of our crop animals will disappear and occasionally so will a person. A person who is foolish enough to step onto the monster's land.

"They will leave to travel to one of our neighboring villages and take the dangerous mountain path to save time, not knowing they are walking into their doom.

"The path to hell awaits all who transverse those dark mountains."

* * *

><p>Tsukune kneeled down to survey the tracks left by Ichiro's carriage three days before. The tracks were still well defined but the edges were rounded. He had already followed the tracks out of the village and and into the neighboring woods. Unfortunately though, the road Ichiro had traveled was a commonly used one to get through the mountains.<p>

Tsukune stood up and craned his head to look up the mountains path before pulling out the map he had kept from his childhood. It was mostly full of details about the forest that was now directly behind him, for that had been the forest Tsukune and his father used to transverse.

This forest however, it was new. He didn't know it and he was now alone. That made it all the more unsettling for the young adult. Forcing himself to swallow his fear of the unknown threats before him, Tsukune pulled out a pencil and began marking it the newer landscape. When he finished, he put the map and pencil away before reflecting on what he had learned.

The current path was suppose to skirt around the base of the mountain and was the safest way around it. There was supposedly though, another path at the mountains base that lead over the side of the mountain. It was suppose to be faster but more dangerous. The sheer cliffs, wolves, and bears were usually all reasons that deterred most people from taking the path. But the people of the village also had another reason.

The path that went over the mountain was suppose to also connect to another path that lead up to the possessed castle and that whoever traveled too close to the castle would be spirited away to be food for the monsters.

Tsukune sighed at the thought, tell himself that there were no such thing as monsters. Rolling up his map again, Tsukune adjusted his pack as he began his trek again. His eyes were glued to the trail of Ichiro's carriage, pausing occasionally when the tracks overlapped with another trail. He then would kneel down to examine the two trails and determine which one was Ichiro's.

Walking slowly, Tsukune made sure to pace himself as he moved up hill. It was a hard walk, pushing his body in a way he hadn't had it pushed in years. This wasn't like the strain his body endured on the farm, which require superior upper body strength. But instead was more like the workout he used to get hunting. Moving up and down hills while watching for roots and signs of predators, which required more lower body strength and concentration.

As night began to fall, Tsukune paused in his trek while noting that he couldn't see the trail very well anymore. Sighing, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small button and putting it within the trail.

He then stood up and looked around at the trees that lined the trail, noting how most were pines with the occasional maple tree. He looked around at the trees before finding the right pine. It was taller then some of the surrounding trees and had sturdy looking branches that were spaced apart enough that they weren't on top of each other but close enough for him to climb. The only down side was that the lowest branch was a good eight feet off the ground.

Looking up at the branches, he found one he thought would hold him for the night and planned out his climbing path to it before nodding. He made sure his pack was on right before backing up a few feet. He then look a moment to steady himself before charging at the tree and jumping. He managed to get about four feet off the ground and felt his foot hit the tree trunk. Kicking off of it, Tsukune reached for the branch above him and barely managed to grab hold of the branch.

Swinging his lower body, Tsukune managed to get a better grip before changing it so he was hanging from one side of the branch. He took a moment to rest before using a burst to strength to pull himself onto the branch.

Once on it, tsukune took a moment again to gather himself before climbing up to the branch he spotted. It was then that he relaxed and sat with his back against the tree trunk. Pulling out his wool blanket, he wrapped it around him and used the pack as a cushion on his back. As the sun set, tsukune closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following day, Tsukune meticulously followed the trail of Ichiro's cart up the mountain on the shorter path and cursed the boy.<p>

He was too impatient to take the safe path and had headed straight up a cliff. Walking now with a growing cliff on his left, tsukune watched the trail while staying as far to the right as he could. By mid day the road suddenly became very narrow, not even enough for a carriage to pass through, and Tsukune could see where Ichiro's carriage had slid down the side. Looking around a litte, he found where two people had landed and rolled onto the cliffs ledge.

"Idiot. A moron could tell that your oversized carriage wasn't going to get past here. And yet you still forced the driver to continue." He growled before looking over the new tracks. They were foot prints now, which would be easier to track then the carriages trail. Following them, Tsukune followed the trail further up the mountain, unnerved a few times by distant wolf calls.

On his second night he didn't sleep much, uncomfortable with the openness of the cliff face and the distant call of wolves. He made sure to eat the roots and dried meat he had packed, hoping the bees wax paper it was wrapped in kept the scent hidden.

By the time morning came, tsukune was sore and stiff. Cracking his back, he grumbling softly before finding the button he used to mark his trail and began following it again. He was grateful however, when the trail led off the cliff side and into some woods.

It was there however, that the trail went cold. He could see that the two had stopped and rested at the woods edge at night but there was no continuation of the trail. He looked around some more, find clues as to what happened. In a maple branch, he found a bit of tan cloth and further away were more tracks of foots that he knew wasn't Ichiro's or his drivers.

Going back to the original camp, he found the signs of an ambush and his eyes narrowed. The stories of monsters living on the mountain sprang forth in Tsukune's mind but he quickly shook it out.

"Impossible. There are no such things. Maybe some bandits made the mountain their base, using the legend as a tool to keep normal people away." He said to himself before hearing a snap.

Instantly his hunting knife was in his hand as he spun around to survey his surroundings. He couldn't see anything but knew something was there. Moving slowly back towards the cliff, Tsukune stretched out his senses as much as he could to try and take in every detail.

When he felt the hot sun on his back, Tsukune knew he was free of the woods and went to take another step back.

"Going somewhere?" A voice sudden asked from behind him. Tsukune's mind went blank in shock before a sharp pain hit the back of his neck and his world suddenly became dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Cyber cookie to Alhazard2003. you got it right! Here's the next chapter and where things start to get going. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tsukune was woken up by the sudden jolt of cold hitting his face and chest. He took in a breath in shock and panicked when he took in more cold water. His body began thrashing, trying to find air but he couldn't move. He was on his knees with his arms tied behind his back while his head was being forced down.<p>

Struggling to lift himself from the water, Tsukune felt his body begin to burn with its lack of oxygen. It was only when his trashing weakened considerably before his head was pulled up out of the water.

The water came running out of his mouth and nose as Tsukune coughed the water in his lungs up. He gasped for breath, trying to revive his starving body.

"I'd say he's awake now." Came a gruff voice that was followed by several snickers. Tsukune forced an eye open and took in his surroundings.

It was later in the day, past noon and Tsukune could tell he was much higher in the mountain from the thinner air. The forest was thicker with dark green leaves from the higher humidity. Some trees had been cleared however, around the camp he was now kneeling in the middle of. He saw a large crowd gathered around him with a water basin in front of him. His attention was then drawn to the people around him and he cursed.

The group of bandits all chuckled at him as he struggled against the bonds around his wrists.

"Don't bother tracker. Even if you could get loose, there are fifty men here to stop you." One man said as he stepped forward. Tsukune looked up at the man and coughed.

"What-What do you want?" He asked the man.

"Enough money to retire would be nice but I doubt you have that." The man said sarcastically while his troupe chuckled.

"The real question is though..." The man began before drawing out Tsukune's hunting knife and pressing it against his neck. "What are you doing on our mountain?"

Tsukune swallowed and felt the blade against his jugular.

"I was tracking for a client." He admitted.

"We figured that. Who sent you?" The bandit asked, his face contorting into a dark smirk.

"Lord Issa. He sent me here to find a lesser nobel named Ichiro." Tsukune said, feeling the blade prick into his flesh as the pressure on the blade increased.

"Why don't I believe you?" The man asked. Tsukune went to answer but was cut off when the pressure of the blade increased on his neck.

"Its true." He gasped as the man pressed the blade harder. Tsukune began to wonder if this was going to be how his life ended when the blade was pulled away from his neck.

"Alright. I believe you for now. But only because you're going to be dead by this time tomorrow." The man said, grinning at Tsukune's shocked look.

"Tie him up on the bait trap. Well use the meat we were going to put there for dinner." The man said, getting laughs and cheers from his men. Tsukune felt someone lift him up and tried to fight the men off as they carried him.

He was brought into the surrounding forests far enough away that he couldn't hear the camp anymore before he saw a rack that looked like a pack of wolves had attacked it.

"What the hell?" Tsukune asked, resisting more.

He was helpless however, as the men carried him closer and chained him up onto the rack; binding his arms, legs, and torso. Once he was tied down, the men chuckled and pulled out some knives. He stared at them with wide eyes as they came closer and suppressed his cry's of pain as the bandits cut him open.

Once they were done, the men left Tsukune on the rack bleeding and terrified.

_Shit. I'm going to be eaten alive. FUCK! _He thought before giving a shout and thrashing around in the rack. He pulled on the chains, trying desperately to get loose. His struggling however, only bruised him and caused more blood to seep from his wounds.

As the day passed, Tsukune's thrashing and cursing lessened as his strength faded away. When night did fall at last, he had gone silent completely. The high altitude chilled the mountain air considerably and with as his stuff now in the hands of the bandits that were using him for bait, he had little protection from the cold, bugs, or animals. Now, he just hung there. Staring up at the tree canopies and wondering what would find him first, the wolves or a bear.

As if on cue, he heard a wolf cried out and he could tell it wasn't far away. Closing his eyes, Tsukune accepted his fate and took his stroll down memory lane.

He saw his mother, or what he remembered of her, caring for him in his early life. He saw his father, teaching him to first handle a hunting knife as a defensive weapon and a tool. Then he saw himself carving his own bow. His brother playing rogue and ranger with him. His sister yelling at them for pushing her in the mud. His parents laughing faces. Both their funerals. The move out of the forest. The work on the farm. His life. His pain. His happiness. All of it came flooding over him.

Seeing his life before him, Tsukune remembered his family and cursed. He had let them down.

"Sorry Father. I failed you." he muttered before hearing snarls. Flinching at the sound, Tsukune looked around and had the misfortune of finding himself surrounded by wolves. He watched them move closer numbly, no longer caring that he was about to die.

He saw a wolf that was larger then the others move forward and stared at the beast. There was a moment of silence as they both stared each other down, his uncaring eyes watching the animal's wild ones.

The silence was broken however, when the wolves all lunged. Tsukune gasped as the first pair of teeth clamped down on his shoulder and cried out as the rest of the pack attacked. His body went from cold and numb to searing hot as fangs cut through his body. The sudden onslaught of pain caused Tsukune to pass out.

As the wolves began their attack on the helpless pray, a man walked onto the scene. He saw the Tsukune on the rack and wolves attacking him and growled at the wolves. He jumped on them and pulled them off of Tsukune and growled down at them, which made the wolves back off.

_What are you doing? _He growled at the wolves, using the animals own language.

_He challenged me. _The alpha growled. _I was establishing my palce as Alpha._

_He can't even defend himself. He's wounded. _The man growled which made the wolves back away further.

Turning his attention to Tsukune, the man grabbing the chains holding him and broke them. As Tsukune fell towards the ground, the man caught him and flung him over a shoulder. With his hand now covered in blood, the man tasted it and smirked.

"You have good blood human. The princess will enjoy your company." He said, getting a pained moan in reply. Chuckling, the man turned back to the wolves and signaled the fastest over to him. He placed Tsukune on the wolf's back and used his rope belt to tie tsukune to the wolf.

_Take him to the den. To the funny smelling man. Then rejoin the hunt. _He said to the wolf. The wolf snorted in reply and took off, easily bounding through the forest. The man watched the wolf go before turning away and letting his senses sharpen as his body distorted.

"Foolish human bandits. You've left me a nice trail to our next food source." The man said, his voice distorting as his form changed.

Soon the man had changed to a over sized brown wolf that sneered when it picked up the trail of Tsukune's scent. Howling his hunting call, all the wolves on the mountain came to the call as he ran towards the bandit base.

* * *

><p>The wolf carried Tsukune up the mountain to its highest cliff. Hidden behind the tall pine trees, a castle and small village sat. The wolf ran up through the village, growling when young yoaki wondered to close, drawn in by the smell of Tsukune's human blood.<p>

It continued up into the castle itself, comfortably strolling through the dimly light halls and sneezing at the heavy scent of dust. Eventually, the wolf stopped at a door and pushed it open. Inside was a man dressed as a doctor who's face was hidden in shadows. His eye were two glowing orbs and his smile was slightly demented.

"Hello friend. What strange cargo you carry." The eerie man said as he came over to the wolf. Untying Tsukune, the doctor carried him to a bed and laid him down. Licking some of Tsukune's blood from his fingers, his twisted grin grew.

"Are you lucky or unlucky human? You're blood is a high quality, no wonder Gin had you rushed here." He said before turning to the wolf.

_Tell your pack leader that your mission was completed. _He growled at the wolf, who huffed back before leaving. The doctor turned back to Tsukune's body and chuckled before getting to work on preserving his body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Did you wonder if I could kill Tsukune off? well i can, but not yet. *grins evilly* R&R for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N- Chapter four for everyone to enjoy.**

As Tsukune drifted closer to consciousness, he became aware of the fact that nothing seemed to feel right. His bed wasn't this soft before, and his blanket felt oddly warm. Eventually, he couldn't ignore it anymore and forced his eyes open.

It was then that he knew he wasn't home in his little cottage. The room he now lay in was huge compared to his home. And the rustic walls had all been replaced with smooth stone that reflected the suns light straight into his eyes. Groaning, Tsukune closed his eyes again to block out that light as he tried to turn his head away from the light.

When he attempted to move however, he felt pain ripple down his body. Freezing in mid-motion, Tsukune forced down the hiss of pain that was threatening to escape his lips. As the pain slowly began to dull, he managed to recall exactly what had happened.

"So this is the afterlife then? Didn't figure I'd still be able to feel pain here." He muttered.

When the pain finally faded Tsukune slowly looked around, now fully aware of every ache and pain. Finding himself alone in the room, Tsukune began to wonder what he was suppose to do. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he sighed and slowly picked himself up while pausing a few times to rest.

Once he was up on his feet, Tsukune limped over to a door and pulled it open. He was slightly disappointed when it turned out to only be a closet. However, seeing as his chest was completely bare with the exception of his bandages, Tsukune grabbed one of the long white coats and pulled it on.

He then turned and looked for exit again and found it on the other side of the room. Cursing his luck, he slowly made his way to the other door and pulled it open.

While the room he had awoken in had been bright with natural light, the hallway in front of him was dark and depressing.

"uh...hello?" He called out as he slowly exited the room.

"Is anyone there?" He asked. Hearing his words just echo off the walls, Tsukune shivered and pulled the thin coat tighter around him.

Looking down both hallways, Tsukune picked a random one and started slowly walking down the halls while calling out for anyone. He kept moving down the hall slowly, trying to find someone to explain what he was suppose to do.

Eventually however, he stopped to lean against a hall as the pain became to much. Holding his injured shoulder, Tsukune cursed his luck again and slid down the wall to rest.

"What the hell am I doing?" He whispered to himself. Sighing in exhaustion, Tsukune rested his head in his palms and tried to think of a plan.

His thoughts were broken however, when a light caught his attention. Looking up, Tsukune saw a light coming from around a corner and forced himself to stand

"hey...wait." he called as he stumbled after it. Clenching his teeth, Tsukune forced himself forward until he came to an open doorway.

Seeing the light was now moving down, Tsukune assumed he was at the top of a stair case. Using the wall as his main support, he began to move down the steps and started to hear voices as he did.

"...ready yet?" Came a low voice. Moving closer, Tsukune strained to hear more while moving as quietly as he could.

"Yes." An eerie voice responded. Shuttering at the sound, Tsukune came to the bottom of the steps.

"Good. Prepare him then. I'm famished." A velvet like voice said. Tsukune stopped in his tracks to listen in, enchanted by the sound.

The sounds of chains on stone floor, and a muffled moan, broke him of his enchantment however. Peeking into the room, Tsukune felt his blood go cold as a sinister looking man loomed over a chained up Ichiro with a long curved blade.

"Wait!" He shouted before trying to come forward. He reached out to try and stop the man from injuring the boy but his attempt was halted when a hand grabbed his and twisted his arm behind his back. Suddenly forced against the wall, Tsukune a short cry of pain as his body cried in protest to the sudden movement before his assailant grabbed his head and forced it against the wall so he couldn't see them.

"Who dares to interrupt my feeding?" The velvet like voice growled into his ear, making Tsukune shutter. For a few moments, Tsukune forgot to breath as blind fear washed over him. It wasn't until he heard Ichiro's small moan that he remembered what he had been doing.

"P-please. Let him go. He's just a child." Tsukune forced his mouth to say. "It can't be his time yet."

Whoever held him against the wall gave an animalistic growl which sent Tsukune into a flash back of just before he passed out.

"Why should I? What is he to me?" the voice demanded.

"Please. I need him. He's the only one who can save my family." Tsukune pleaded. He felt the grip on his arm lessen for a moment before it tightened again.

"Who do you think you are?" The voice hissed before the eerie man step forward.

"He's the human I told you about." The doctor said before entering Tsukune's line of vision and grinning at him.

"You heal quickly boy if two days rest was all you needed after nearly dying." The man chuckled.

"N-Nearly? You mean I'm not dead yet?" Tsukune asked, realizing that meant that he still had a chance.

"Please. Take me instead of him. Ichiro's a child and a bratty one at that. I'll do whatever you want." He pleaded to the man in his sight.

"You?" His assailant sneered before the grip on his arm lessened. "You would be willing to take his place?"

At first, Tsukune was a bit taken back back the sudden curiosity and softness in his capture's voice.

"Yes. Please. If you just let him go. Point him toward Yo-kai village and i'll do anything you ask." Tsukune replied before hissing in pain as his arm was jerked tighter again.

"Why should I? What is he to me?" they asked.

"Well," The doctor began. "The boy does have bad tasting blood. Unlike this one. Also, it'll take years to properly train the child. This one already has a decent build and the hands of a worker."

There was a moment where nothing was said before Tsukune heard a soft growl.

"Fine. Throw that worthless human into the woods and have this one working before daybreak." Tsukune heard his assailant say. He was about to thank them when his head was pulled back by his hair, forcing him to bend backwards.

Moaning in pain as the awkward pose pulled on his injuries, Tsukune tried to force back the tears in his eyes to get a look at the person holding him. All he managed to see however was a field of silver and Ichiro being uncuffed by the eerie doctor. He was distracted however when a piercing pain suddenly started to radiate from his neck and spread down his body, burning the whole way.

Giving a short cry of pain, Tsukune realizing that his captor was leaning into his neck and was probably the source of the pain. He felt his already limited strength quickly drain out of his body and tried to fight it before the pain suddenly stopped.

Shaking slightly from the loose of blood, Tsukune didn't bother trying to catch himself as he was thrown into the cell Ichiro had most likely been in. Moaning at the new source of pain, he forced his eyes open to get a look at the person he had just sold himself to.

At first all he saw was the floor, but as he raised his gaze he was shocked to find a woman standing at the cell's entrance. His shocked eyes took in all of her features and couldn't tell if the bubble forming in his chest was one of fear or lust.

The woman before him was a beauty without a doubt. Wearing a long dark dress that accented a small waist, Tsukune couldn't help but first be drawn to the curves of the woman's hips and breasts. He forced his gave further up though, which was when the fear began to kick in.

With furious red eyes, the woman glared down at Tsukune while brushing her long silver hair out of her face.

Staring up at her in a mix of fear and wonder, Tsukune felt his strength return on slightly before Ichiro suddenly called out.

"Tsukune!" The boy called looking back at his tenant. His attention drawn away from the woman, Tsukune regarded the boy closely.

"Go back to Lord Issa Ichiro. " He instructed the boy. Ichiro nodded to him before the doctor ushered him away, leaving Tsukune alone with the woman. Watching him go, Tsukune gave a sigh of relief and let his body relax against the ground. Exhaustion and blood loss began to pull him into unconsciousness.

"Are they worth it?" He heard the woman ask. "Are you family worth the suffering you're going to endure?"

Tsukune pondered that as he slipped further.

"I swore to my father that I would look after them. As the man of the family, I have no choice." He answered before smirking as he closed his eyes.

"Doing less...would disappoint him."

With that last statement, Tsukune fell unconscious again.

Moka regarded the man at her feet again. At first she had thought him to be pathetic and weak. He was after all just a sacrifice that his own kind had used to keep predators away from their camp.

Now however, she wasn't sure. He had shown either stupidity or courage by offering himself up in place of the child. And soon followed that act with honor as he admitted that his actions were driven by an old sense of family.

Looking over the man again, she tried to recall the taste of his blood and wondered why the memory seemed to just slip out of her grasp. Making it impossible to remember exactly how it had tasted.

"If you want to keep this one around, he will need more medical attention. His shoulder is badly injured and now he will need an appropriate diet to restore his blood." The doctor said as he reappeared besides her.

"What are you implying?" the woman demanded, glaring back at the man.

"Just that he be kept in the medical ward for now. And maybe later moved to a servant's room. If you intend to work him like the others, he should at least have a bed to look forward to at the end of the day. Instead of the cold floor of the dungeon." He explained. "That is, if you want healthy clean blood to feed from."

Growling at the mans argument she turned away.

"Fine. Make it so. I want regular feeding though. And make sure he's kept busy." She ordered as she began to head back up the stairs.

The doctor chuckled and bowed to her.

"As you wish Moka-sama." The man said before turning to do as ordered.

Moka huffed at him before heading up to her room. Once she got there she was inwardly grateful to find that Mizore had already prepared her bath. The snow woman bowed to Moka slightly before helping her prepare to sleep.

"Mizore, there is a new servant in the Doctor's care right now. Have him working in the morning." She commanded her head of the house.

"Yes Moka-sama." The snow woman replied coldly. "If there is no further need for me. I shall retire for the night."

Moka nodded and waved her hand to dismiss the quite woman. Laying down in her bed, Moka let the silk sheets wrap around her body as she again tried to recall the taste of her newest servants blood.

She could recall that he felt different then the others somehow. Almost warmer then any other and that confused her. Finally sleep took her and Moka fell into a comfortable slumber for the first time in a long time.

**A/N- R and R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's the next chapter. sorry for taking so long to update but life gets chaotic from time to time. anyways. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>To say that Kyoko was surprised to find a nobleman on the other side of her mother's door would have been an understatement. She stared up at the man before her with wide eyes, wondering if he was actually there or if she was still just sleeping and this was all a dream.<p>

"Your Lord Issa has asked you a question commoner." The very chubby and irritated man besides the lord said.

"What?" Kyoko asked, his voice drawing her out of her stupor. She looked between the men again and pinched her arm to see if she was dreaming. Noting the action, Issa covered his mouth as a soft chuckle bubbled in his chest.

"I can assure you, you aren't dreaming. May I come in now?" He asked, keeping his voice low and soft.

"Uh….sure." Kyoko managed before stepping aside to let both men in.

Realizing that this wasn't a dream and that she now had a lord standing in her home, Kyoko began to move frantically. She offered both men a seat on some available stools and apologized for not having anything better to sit on. She then hurried to the hearth and went about making tea for the guests.

Thanking her for her kindness Issa took a moment to look around before speaking.

"I had heard from your cousin that your mother is ill. Where is she?" He asked. Kyoko paused at that, wondering how Tsukune knew the lord before pouring three cups of tea and answering.

"She is resting in the back room. Some days her illness doesn't hinder her and others she can't even sit up so we made that her room." Kyoko answered as she walked over to him and handed each man a cup of tea. She then sat across from them and sat as lady-like as she could.

Issa took the cup and stared at the brown liquid for a moment before sipping. It wasn't a tea he was used to but the simple flavor was easy on the pallet. Taking another moment to look around, he saw a cot off to the side with a chest.

"I see." He said before putting the cup down and looking at Kyoko. "No doubt by now you are wondering how I know your cousin and why I am here."

Kyoko looked up from her cup, which she had been sipping from, and raised a brow in curiosity. Slowly setting the cup down, she gave a small nod.

"I assume you know my cousin through Ichiro, seeing as he is the only person we have any connection to that would associate with you." She said, her voice and gaze both now steady.

Issa grinned at Kyoko, liking her straightforward approach as opposed to the usual approaches women would take when speaking with a noble like him. She was talking to him like an equal and he didn't mind it at the moment, seeing as he was a guest to her home. His assistant however, was not pleased by her tone.

The short fat man besides him was turning red in anger at her casual tone and Issa knew the man was about to go off on the young woman about manners. Choosing to skip the lecture and the hostility it would create between them and her, he quickly cut the man off as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Indeed. Ichiro is a business partner of sorts and has gone missing. When I questioned your cousin about his whereabouts, he told me Ichiro's last plans. I then noted that he did not have the build of a farmer and he commented on how his father was once a hunter and tracker. I then hired him to track down Ichiro and bring him back." Issa explained. He could see the questions beginning to surface in the girl's eyes but she withheld them for now which made him like her more. She knew interrupting would be unwise and chose to hold her questions for when she had all the information.

_Another interesting child of the Aono family. _He thought._ I bet she would be wonderful as a Politian. _

"In exchange for this service, Tsukune asked for me to provide a job to his family members at my estate. Seeing as without his share of income there wouldn't be enough money to support the household." Issa continued. "So I am here to offer you the job."

At that, Kyoko's eyes darkened as she mentally cursed her cousin.

"And what job will I be performing?" She asked darkly, old rumors old girls being taken to lord's castles to be their bed slaves.

Instinctually, she tightened her grip in her lap until her hands shook slightly. She didn't want to do anything like what she had heard from the elder women but her cousin, who was the head of the family, had already agreed to this arrangement. Leaving her with no choice in the matter in the end.

"At first I was going to just hire you as a maid or cook, depending on your skills. But after seeing how you behaved and your personality I think a job as a scribe or assistant would be more suited for you." Issa answered truthfully, a smirk growing on his face as Kyoko went from dark and slightly hostile to shocked.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" She asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"From what I've seen, you've have the same personality as your cousin. When given a job you see it through. When your mother is sick, you work harder to get her medicine. When a Lord comes into your home you look at them straight in the eye and say what you think. You're simple folk who don't sugar-coat things which will be very useful to me if you allow me to cultivate it in you." Issa explained with a grin. "You are a strong woman, and you'll find that I do enjoy the intellectual company of such people."

Kyoko stared at the man before her, completely taken back by what he had said.

"I don't know what to say." She managed over her confusion.

"Just say yes stupid girl. Your lord is offering a chance to better yourself." Issa's round companion spurted out. Looking at the man Kyoto could tell he did not agree with Issa's decision but was smart enough not to directly oppose the idea to his face.

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much for this opportunity Lord Issa. I gladly accept to come work at your estate." Kyoko said with a slight bow.

"Excellent." Issa said before motioning to his assistant to explain her new living conditions and make arrangements for having everything moved to the estate. As they talked, Issa quietly sipped the tea that had now gone cold while thinking to himself.

_Rest assured Tsukune. Even if you don't hold up your end of the deal, this girl is too valuable not to keep. _He thought to himself with a soft chuckle before finishing his tea.

Noting such, Kyoko took the empty cup and refilled it for him without stopping her discussion with his assistant.

* * *

><p>Tsukune felt the gentle warmth of sunlight hit his chest and briefly wondered what time it was as he pulled himself out of unconsciousness before he opened his eyes. The room was dark but the morning light filtering into it helped Tsukune to realize that he wasn't in his home. As he looked around he recalled everything, his sacrifices and his new obligations.<p>

Sighing at his luck Tsukune knew he had to get up to start his day's work but his limbs just weren't listening to him. Finally he lifted his arm and groaned as pain shot up and down the limb. He took a moment to adjust to the pain before slowly picking himself up so he was sitting in his cot.

"The gods hate me." He muttered to himself before slowly rotating his shoulders to acclimate himself to the pain. He was about to set a foot on the ground when the door opened and the doctor stepped into the room.

Seeing Tsukune, he smirked and began walking towards him.

"Glad to see you're awake but I wouldn't move just yet. You lost a lot of blood yesterday and you could reopen your injuries if you're not careful." The man said. Shuttering at the voice, Tsukune held his side as more pain rippled through his body. Even as he tried to hold his side more pain erupted throughout his body.

_Gods. How am I supposed to work like this? _He wondered.

"What is expected of me?" He asked the doctor while still staring down at the sheets that had covered him a few moments ago.

"You will be given tasks to do and you are expected to do them." The doctor explained before the door opened again and a young woman stepped into the room. Looking over at her, Tsukune was again captivated.

The woman was small and thin in stature. Her blue eyes were unwavering and cold, as if nothing could matter to her, while her long purple hair fell around her pale face and down her back. She wore a typical butler uniform that only seemed to highlight her small frame while a large gold pocket watch sat heavily in her pocket.

"You're up. Good." She said coldly. "Let's go. There is a lot to do and not enough time to do it."

"One moment Mizore. Let me change his bandages before you go working him to near death." The doctor interjected as he walked over to Tsukune. He reached out to start undoing the bandages and smirked when Tsukune flinched away from him.

"I would also recommend you give him light tasks. Anything to physical and you'll reopen his wounds. Cleaning perhaps or grounds keeping." The doctor suggested as he began undoing Tsukune's bandages.

Mizore looked over at the man irritably and was about to comment on how there was no time when she saw the extent of Tsukune's injuries. The multiple cuts and bite marks on his body made her wonder how he was even alive never mind how he was suppose to work.

Sighing, she sat back and waited for the two to finish while thinking of everything that had to be done. Finally, Tsukune was standing before her with fresh bandages and looking rather apprehensive. Looking over the man again, Mizore tried to evaluate him.

"What skills do you have?" She asked.

"Hu...Hunting, tracking, and some farming. But I can learn any task if someone is willing to teach." He answered, knowing he couldn't do much in his current state.

"Just have him clean or lend him to me. I could use the extra help around here." the doctor said with an eerie smile.

"I'd rather not." Tsukune quickly said which made the doctor appear rejected.

"How sad. I'm not liked by the man I saved." The doctor said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful." Tsukune quickly said before going on about how he would be a poor aid to the man. Mizore watched the two banter back and forth and sighed.

"You will work with the groundskeepers for now." She suddenly said, cutting into the argument of the two men before her. The two looked at her in shock for a moment before she turned away.

"Come then servant. There is work to do." She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

Watching her back, Tsukune took a moment before going to follow her.

"Good luck boy." The doctor said to him. Looking back at the eerie man, Tsukune gave a small nod before leaving.

As he followed Mizore through the castle, he quickly became lost in the many dark corridors. Soon he was so lost he wondered if they had just been going in circles. Finally however, the two made it to the bottom floor and out to the courtyard.

At first the sudden onslaught of light blinded Tsukune and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light before he could see again. He had expected the castle to be dark, unkept, and sporting statues of demons and monster everywhere. What he found was the opposite. Looking around, Tsukune was surprised to see that his new home was in fact the opposite.

The castle was designed in a circular shape instead of the usual square with a single large courtyard at it's center. There were roughly five floors, each of which he couldn't see from behind the curtains of the large arched windows. Tsukune noticed the arches to be a common theme of the castle and wished he could see the building fully opened up and cleaned up.

The courtyard itself was amazing. The circular courtyard had four paths that all joined at a large fountain that sat in the middle of the space. Waist high rose bushes circled around the courtyard halfway between the fountain and the castle walls while benches were placed just in front of them. The fountain itself was huge. Several small statues of animal and angels shot water towards the fountains center where a single large jet of water shot up into the sky.

"Amazing." Was all Tsukune could say.

"This place is beautiful. Why do you block it all out and keep it hidden?" He asked Mizore.

"Because that's what Lady Moka wanted." Mizore answered simply before seeing a young girl walk up to her.

"Morning Mizore-chan." The child said with a high pitched voice. She had short brown hair and large purple eyes. Dressed in gardeners clothes, Tsukune found it unusual that the girl was doing this job until he recalled that despite the fact that she looked normal, she wasn't. The only human there was him which suddenly made him feel very lonely.

"Hello?" the child suddenly said, moving straight into his line of sight. Jerking out of his moment of self pity Tsukune responded to her.

"Whats your name?" She asked him.

"Tsukune Aono. What's yours?" He asked. The girl smiled brightly and Tsukune wondered for a moment if she really was a monster.

"My name is Yukari Sendo. I'm the gardener and you'll be working with me from now on." She said happily.

"Then please take care of me." Tsukune said. He went to give a small bow but the movement pulled on his injuries which made him reconsider.

"Get him working Yukari, our Lady demands it. Tsukune, make sure you see the doctor regularly so he can draw blood. I'm leaving now." Mizore said before turning and leaving.

The two watched her go for a moment before Yukari took Tsukune's hand to start showing him around.

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting up on the window seal outside her room that overlooked the courtyard. She watched Tsukune look around her home before the gardener joined them. Focusing on Tsukune, she tried again to recall the taste of his blood and took a sip from the cup of tea she had when she couldn't. She was in one of the most annoying situations she had ever come across now.

She wanted to drink more of his blood, but she didn't understand why. She had taken enough to last her a while yesterday so it wasn't a shortage of blood, she was pretty sure it hadn't tasted so amazing that she was craving it, and he himself was too plain looking for her to be drawn to him.

_So what the hell is it? Why hasn't my thirst been quenched? _She thought irritably. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't sense Mizore join her until the woman cleared her throat to announce her arrival.

"Good morning milady." Mizore said softly.

"What's planned for today?" Moka asked pushing the mystery of her newest servant out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- review for me please!**


End file.
